That's All I Need
"That's All I Need" is a song featured in The Jedi: The Battle of the Five Armies and is sung by Leo. It is Leo's theme song. He sings it to Bob Parr about his story, but is interrupted by Azog. A reprise is sung by Leo and The Company at the end of the film. He sings the second half as the last song of the end credits of the film. A music video of the album version of the song is featured in the DVD Bonus Features. Development "That's All I Need" was written by Tim Rice and Elton John and was based on an unused song they wrote for the first installment of The Lion King, Warthog Rhapsody. Lyrics Movie Version= Phillip (spoken): "Leo, why are you an outcast?" Leo: (spoken): "I'll tell you why." There's more to life than panic And bein' some other guy's snack (ugh!) I may be delicious, organic But this little entree's fightin' back I'm gonna put digging tunnels behind me And live at a new altitude I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me That meerkats are not merely food! For once, I'll be Lookin' out for me Yeah! I'll tell you what I want This cat is moving on He's a bon vivant Who's missin' out on bon I'd be a bigger cheese Far from the desert scene A little cooling breeze A little patch of green And I'll be snoozing in my hammock By a rippling stream Many miles from any tunnel And the digging team Looking out for number one will be my only creed That's all I need That's all I need I've always been good at running away Well, now I'm gonna run to show (The music begins to stop) I've always been seen as the ultimate prey But now my status ain't so quo A dream sublime It's Orc ti---! |-|Reprise= Leo: "All together now!" All: This isn't for the birds, it isn't monkeyshine I ain't asking for a lot, but what is mine is mine You never want to argue with a chorus line Leo: That's all I need (That is all he needs) Whoa whoa, I beg and plead! (Whoa, I beg and plead) Leo: That Is All IIIIIIII neeeeeeeed All I need!! (Everyone cheers) |-|Credits Version= Leo: It's Leonard-o-rama time! (The music begins) I've never been the type (You'll have a perfect home) To fall for all that hype (Where no hyenas roam) About the meerkat role (Where it's a shoe-in cinch) In some organic hole (Where you don't have to flinch) And all that circle rot (And stand on guard as if) Is just a cunning plot (You've mastered scratch 'n sniff) For coming to the crunch (A fantasy sublime) I ain't nobody's lunch (Timon-o-rama time) This isn't for the birds, it isn't monkeyshine I ain't asking for a lot, but what is mine is mine You never want to argue with a chorus line That's all I need (That is all he needs) Whoa whoa, I beg and plead! (Whoa, I beg and plead) That Is All IIIIIIII neeeeeeeed All I need!! (Everyone cheers) |-|Album Version= There's more to life than panic And bein' some other guy's snack (ugh!) I may be delicious, organic But this little entree's fightin' back I'm gonna put digging tunnels behind me And live at a new altitude I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me That meerkats are not merely food! For once, I'll be Lookin' out for me Yeah! I'll tell you what I want This cat is moving on He's a bon vivant Who's missin' out on bon I'd be a bigger cheese Far from the desert scene A little cooling breeze A little patch of green And I'll be snoozing in my hammock By a rippling stream Many miles from any tunnel And the digging team Looking out for number one will be my only creed That's all I need That's all I need I've always been good at running away Well, now I'm gonna run to show I've always been seen as the ultimate prey But now, my status ain't so quo! A dream sublime It's Leonard-o-rama time! I've never been the type (You'll have a perfect home) To fall for all that hype (Where no hyenas roam) About the meerkat role (Where it's a shoe-in cinch) In some organic hole (Where you don't have to flinch) And all that circle rot (And stand on guard as if) Is just a cunning plot (You've mastered scratch 'n sniff) For coming to the crunch (A fantasy sublime) I ain't nobody's lunch (Timon-o-rama time) This isn't for the birds, it isn't monkeyshine I ain't asking for a lot, but what is mine is mine You never want to argue with a chorus line That's all I need (That is all he needs) Whoa whoa, I beg and plead! (Whoa, I beg and plead) That Is All IIIIIIII neeeeeeeed All I need!! Category:Songs Category:Closing Songs Category:Silly songs